Flora & Fauna vs Chat Noir
by Memo Trendy
Summary: Marinette decide declararle su amor a Adrien pero Chloé lo arruina y la pobre Marinette acabó con el corazón roto, al mismo tiempo Adrien rechaza directamente a Chloé y sumándole una pelea entre ambas hace que 2 akumas se apoderen de ellas ¿Podrá Chat Noir derrotarlas sin Ladybug? ¿Por qué Nathaniel tiene los pendientes de Marinette? ¿Esos son Lady Wi-fi y Bubbler?
1. 2 corazones rotos

**Aqui Mitto presentando mi primer fic de Miraculous Ladybug, espero les guste tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo y sin más que decir los leo abajo**

* * *

2 corazones rotos

Hoy es ese día, el día que ella esperaba con tantas ansias, después de años por fin le diría a Adrien lo que siente por el. Era increíble que gracias a Chat Noir le hubiera hecho darse cuenta de que era mejor decirle lo que siente por su ser amado y hoy por fin lo haría sin nervios sin nada, aún recuerda como Alya casi ahoga cuando le dijo por teléfono, se había duchado y peinado decidió dejarse el cabello suelte y liso y ponerse una pequeña corona de flores hecha por Tikki, estaba lista y decidió ir corriendo a la escuela

\- Wow...- Dijo su amiga en cuanto la vio- Te vez hermosa Marinette- Alya observo a su amiga que realmente se veia hermosa con su cabello suelto y si corona de flores- Ahora Mari, ve por tu hombre-

\- Bien- Marinette suspiro- Deseame suerte Alya

\- ¡Espera!- La morena se le acerco a su amiga-Los aretes no te convinan en nada

\- ¿No?- Pregunto Matinette tocando sus aretes

-Vamos quitatelos en lo que vas con Adrien- La peliazul se tenso ante eso- Oh Matinette no pasara nada malo por no traer tus aretes puestos

\- Pues...- Marinette se quedo quieta pensando- Supongo que tienes razón- "No pasara nada malo si no traigo el miraculous por un par de minutos" completo en su mente mientras se quitaba los aretes y se los entrego a Alya- Cuidalos bien, ahora deseame suerte-Y asi es como la ojiazul comenzo a correr a los salones buscando al rubio

\- Psss Marinette- Dijo Tikki asomándose por la mochila de la chica

\- Tikki escóndete- Le dijo la ojiazul

\- Tranquila Marinette no hay nadie cerca y... ¿¡Dónde está el Miraculous!?- Preguntó asustada

\- Los tiene Alya- Le contestó serena- Además hoy es un día especial dudo que un akuma se aparezca, anda vuelve adentro- Tikki obedeció y Marinette llegó a su salón de clases, aún faltaban 15 minutos- Tal vez esté dentro- Estaba a punto de entrar pero una odiosa voz la distrajo

\- Oh Adrien que coincidencia, ambos llegamos antes que todos los demás- Era la voz de Chloe

\- Lo sé Chloé- Y ese era Adrien solo que este sonaba más incomodo

\- Y desde hace tiempo quiero decirte algo- Marinette seguía fuera de la puerta oyendo todo- Y es que me enamore de ti- No pudo soportar más y abrió la puerta, mala idea porque en ese momento Chloé estaba besando a Adrien en los labios (Nota de autor: Si oyen algo fue el corazón de Marinette rompiéndose)

\- ¿¡Ma-Marinette!?- Gritó Adrien al verla ahí parada con el corazón roto

\- Oh pero que descortés es interrumpir a una pareja Marinette ¡Lárgate!- Dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento y la peliazul salió corriendo dejando caer su mochila y la rubia lo volteó a ver de nuevo- ¿En qué nos quedamos?

\- ¡En nada!- Dijo Adrien muy enojado- ¿Cómo pudiste tratar a Marinette así? ¿Cómo pudiste besarme cuando sabes perfectamente que no me gustas?

\- ¿¡Por qué siempre tienes que defender a esa pobretona!?- Gritó Chloe

\- ¿Sabes por qué?- Adrien se levantó de su asiento- Porque ella tiene sentimientos no como tú que solo eres una máquina de frialdad y maldad pura, Chloé mételo en tu cabeza yo no te quiero y nunca te voy a querer, prefiero salir con Marinette mil veces antes que salir con alguien tan mala, tan odiosa, tan mimada, tan egocéntrica y sobre todo ¡Tan tonta como tú! Ahora porque no me haces un favor y ¡Me dejas tranquila de una vez! (Nota del autor: Si oyen algo fue el corazón de Chloé rompiéndose)- Adrien salió del salón muy molesto mientras la rubia comenzó a llorar e igualmente salió del salón pero en dirección contraria buscando a Marinette

\- Todo es su culpa- Ambas decían pero en puntos diferentes, Chloé caminando por los pasillos y Marinette en la entrada de la escuela.

Por su parte Marinette estaba llorando sentada en los escalones de la entrada, el beso entre los rubios seguía rondando su cabeza el beso que Adrien no hiciera nada al respecto, todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando ante ella

\- Ahí estás- La ojiazul volteo a ver a la rubia - ¡Todo es tu culpa!- Grito Chloé cuando encontro a Marinette fuera de la escuela secandose las lagrimas

\- ¿¡Mi culpa!?- grito la peliazul- Yo no tuve nada que ver

\- Si no fuera por ti Adrien me amaria pero no ¡Todo es tu culpa pedazo de idiota!- La rubia se le fue acercando mas-

\- El no te ama porque tu no eres mas que una patetica niña mimada- Ambas estaban frente a frente y en un lugar lejano una ventana se abría dejando que la luz entrará y se viera un hombre rodeado de mariposas blancas y brillantes

\- El desamor es un gran motor, y más cuando 2 personas sienten lo mismo- 2 mariposas se posaron en sus manos y las cerró suavemente sobre ambos animales y al abrir los puños las mariposas eran completamente negras- Vuelen mis pequeños akumas y cumplan su misión-

\- Ya me hartaste Chloé, eres la peor persona del mundo- Marinette estaba roja de la ira igual que la rubia

\- Tu Marinette eres solo una pobretona y estúpidamente chica- Estaban a punto de golpearse pero 2 akumas las interrumpieron, una se poso en la corona de flores de Marinette y la otra se quedo sobre la bufanda de Clhoé

\- Hola queridas- Hablo la voz de un hombre- Soy Hawk Moth, se nota que la causa de sus disgustos es un joven

\- Si un patetico chico- Hablo Marinette muy enojada

\- El no las merece- Volvio a hablar el hombre

\- Y nunca nos merecera- Dijo Clhoé

\- Les propongo un trato, ustedes podran vengarse de ese chico y a cambio deberan traerme los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir-

\- Hecho señor- Dijeron ambas chicas

\- Desde ahora ustedes seran Flora y Fauna- Las chicas chocaron puños y de sus akumas salieron nubes de maldad que la cubrieron por completo

DENTRO DE LA ESCUELA:

\- ¿Marinette?- Alya buscaba a su amiga por la escuela y al llegar a su salón vio la mochila de la peliazul en el suelo y se comenzó a preocupar- ¿¡Marinette!?- Comenzó a gritar más fuerte y se topó con Nino y al instante se sonrojó

\- Hey Alya ¿Haz visto a Adrien?- Preguntó el chico

\- N-no- "¿Qué me pasa parezco que soy Marinette frente a Adrien?" pensó "¿Adrien? ¡Eso es!"- ¡Debe estar con Marinette! Claro- Al ver el rostro confundido de Nino decidió explicarlo- Marinette se le iba a declarar a Adrien hoy

\- Oh claro... Espera ¡Eso es genial!- Dijo el moreno

\- ¡Lo sé!- Ambos empezaron a reír pero cierto rubio los interrumpió

\- Oigan ¿Han visto a Marinette?- Les pregunto Adrien y ambos lo voltearon a ver

\- Pero yo creía que estabas con ella- Dijo Alya- Se supone que ella te diría todo y ahora estaría besuqueándose en la parte trasera de la escuela justamente donde ponen las mesas y sillas viejas... No es que haya estado ahí claro pero no importa ¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?

\- Es que ella vio cuando Chloé me besaba y solo corrió- Dijo el rubio muy avergonzado pero en ese momento Max llegó corriendo

\- Oigan ustedes deben venir a ver esto- Dijo señalando la entrada de la escuela, al acercarse vieron a todos los estudiantes observando la puerta con fascinación

\- Wow...- Dijo Nino

\- Eso es...- La entrada estaba obstruida por una clase de enredadera cubierta de flores de distintos colores

\- ¿Cómo es que eso paso?- Preguntó Adrien tocando las plantas que al sentir el contacto se movieron y sacaron espinas filosas- Wow- Exclamó ya que estuvo a punto de picarse- Esto está mal- Susurro

\- ¿Ahora cómo saldremos?- Preguntó Sabrina

\- No lo sé- Contestó Adrien- ¡Las ventanas!- Los estudiantes comenzaron a correr hacia las ventanas que igual tenían enredaderas-

\- Es como si la escuela hubiera sido tragada por la selva- Dijo Kim

\- AJAJAJAJAJAJA- Un par de risas femeninas les llamaron la atención y es que en el centro de la escuela había 2 chicas, una de ellas tenía cabello peliazul suelto con una corona de flores de color negro, llevaba un vestido de tono verde hasta las rodillas con guantes del mismo color y en la cintura traía una especia de cinturón con varias flores de colores y su piel era de un tono violeta. A lado había una chica rubia con la cola de cabello hasta los tobillos, vestía un abrigo café y una falda amarilla y por último tenía una bufanda blanca

\- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Preguntó Alya

\- Yo soy Flora- Se presentó la peliazul

\- Y yo Fauna- Dijo la rubia- Oh vamos no estén tan asustados, no queremos hacerles daño al menos no a ustedes

\- Así esa- Intervino la otra- Solo queremos a uno en especial... Adrien Agreste- Al instante todos los chicos se hicieron a un lado dejando ver al rubio

\- Flora ¿Harías los honores?- Pregunta Fauna

\- Con gusto- Al instante Flora arranco una flor de su corona que se convirtió en otra corona y al comenzar a girarla en su muñeca creció y la lanzó hacia el rubio que logró esquivarla y todos los estudiantes corrieron asustados del lugar

\- Creo que nos divertiremos un poco- Dijo Fauna riendo

* * *

 **Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, dejen su opinión y los leo después Cuídense**


	2. Lordbug, Lady Wi-fi y Bubbler

**Aquí Mitto reportándose con la nueva actualización de Flora & Fauna vs Chat Noir, espero les guste los leo abajo **

* * *

Alya corría y corría por los pasillos de la escuela traía la mochila de Marinette en una mano y los pendientes de ella en su pantalón, aún oirá las risas de las locas que atacaban la escuela al ver una puerta a su alcance entro y cerró la puerta bloqueándola con el escritorio del profesor.

\- Eso bastará por ahora, al menos hasta que vengan por mí- Se dijo a sí misma sentándose en el suelo, metió su mano a su bolsillo del pantalón y sintió algo que a la vez saco- Oh no ¡Marinette! ¿Dónde estará? Debo ir a buscárla- Se levantó del suelo y se escucho un fuerte estruendo- Mejor cuando las cosas se calmen

\- Deberías ir a buscarla- Una vocecita detrás de ella la sobresalto, volteo y vio a Tikki ahí flotando a consecuencia Alya gritó y subió al escritorio

\- ¿Quién eres tú? Mejor dicho ¿Qué eres tú?- Preguntó la morena asustada

\- Soy Tikki y soy la Kwami de Marinette- Explicó la criaturita

\- ¿La que?- Volvió a preguntar

\- Su Kwami, soy un ser milenario que le da el poder a Marinette de...- Ahí fue cuando Tikki se callo

\- ¿El poder de que?- Preguntó Alya bajando del escritorio y acercándose a la Kwami- Habla tu criaturita

\- Es que yo le doy el poder a Marinette de ser... Ladybug- Dijo la Kwami mirando el suelo

\- ¿¡Qué!?- Gritó con fuerza- ¿¡Marinette es Ladybug!?... Aunque bueno, eso explicaría sus escapadas y el porque la urgencia por quitarme el libro en el museo ¡Era su libro! Oh por Dios, he tenido a Ladybug frente a mí todo este tiempo y hasta ahora me entero que era ella

\- Si pero me temo que ahora Marinette no está y Ladybug no podrá aparecer gracias a que alguien le quitó los aretes- Dijo Tikki en tono acusador

\- ¡N-no le combinaban en nada!- Dijo Alya intentando defenderse

\- ¡Agáchate!- Gritó la Kwami y la chica obedeció porque en ese momento Fauna pasó caminando por la puerta susurrando "Ven Adrien no te escondas"

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Alya- Sin Ladybug estamos perdidos

\- Fácil Alya, buscaremos a alguien más que use los pendientes y sea Ladybug- Explicó Tikki y la chica estaba por ponerse los pendientes- ¡Tú no!

\- ¿Qué por que yo no?- Preguntó Alya- Soy la mejor amiga de Marinette

\- Lo sé, pero no eres lo suficiente inocente como para usar el Miraculous- Explicó la Kwami

\- ¿A qué te refieres con lo de "Lo suficientemente inocente"?-

\- Conozco tu historial de internet- Dijo Tikki viéndola a los ojos

\- Bien no protestaré pero ¿Quién es tan inocente como para ser Ladybug?- Preguntó Alya

\- Pues viendo a los estudiantes el indicado es... ¡Nathaniel!- gritó la Kwami

\- ¿Ponerle los pendientes a Nathaniel? No ¿Acaso estas loca tu cosa pequeña?- Dijo Alya cuando volteo a ver a Tikki

\- Escucha, Nathaniel tiene un gran amor por Marinette y una fuerte inocencia, eso hará que el poder crezca más es el único capaz de usar el Miraculous- Explicó Tikki, la morena miro los pendientes con detenimiento y suspiro

\- Nathaniel debe estar escondido en algún otro salón, pero salir significaría ponerme en peligro- Alya camino hasta la puerta y comenzó a retirar el gran escritorio de madera

\- No lo creo así- Tikki comenzó a volar alrededor de Alya a gran velocidad

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- De pronto sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y al abrirlos vio que era Lady Wi-fi- ¿Qué?

\- Ahora con poderes podrás ir-

\- Pero ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntó la ahora heroina viendo su traje

\- Un mago nunca revela sus secretos- Tikki le guiñó el ojo y ambas salieron del salón, no había rastro de las villanas- Esto es arriesgado y mortal ¿No es divertido?

\- No para nada lo es- Alya siguió caminando y se asomaba por las ventanas para poder ver al pelirrojo pero un grito femenino muy conocido la distrajo- ¡Mylene!- Alya volteo solo para ver cómo a es que una enredadera la jalaba desde su escondite hasta la planta baja

\- Debemos darnos prisa antes de que atrapen a todos- Las 2 siguieron recorriendo los pasillos hasta que llegó a una puerta y al abrirla vio ahí a Sabrina, Nino, Juleka y Nathaniel

\- ¡Es Lady Wi-fi!- Gritó Sabrina asustada

\- No es decir si, lo que quiero es decir es que soy Alya con el poder de Lady Wi-fi- Explicó la morena

\- Pero ¿Cómo?- Preguntó Nino

\- Hola- Saludó Tikki

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó Juleka

\- Es una muy larga historia que prefiero ahorrarme- Alya suspiro- Nathaniel necesito tu ayuda

\- ¿Mía ayuda?- Preguntó este- ¿Para qué?

\- Necesito que te pongas esto- Dijo entregándole los pendientes al chico

\- ¿Quieres que me ponga los pendientes de Marinette?- Preguntó nuevamente el pelirrojo- Creo que estás loca y quieres llevarnos con las otras 2 locas

\- No entiéndelo, debes ponértelos ahora mismo o las locas nos atraparan- Dijo Alya enojándose

\- ¡No! Además no tengo perforaciones ¡No lo haré!- Gritó Nathaniel a punto de lanzarle los pendientes a Alya pero entonces Flora apareció en la puerta

\- Pikaboo- Gritó y lanzó otra corona de flores que atrapó a Juleka al instante la corona se cerró a su alrededor la peliazul lanzó otras 2 que fueron detenidas por Lady Wi-fi lanzando 2 pausa a las coronas- Oh vaya, ahora hay una heroina- Flora río y arranco una flor de su cinturón y la lanzó al suelo, al instante explotó y la aula se lleno de esporas rosas

\- ¡No lo respiren!- Gritó Lady Wi-fi cubriéndose la nariz, los otros 3 hicieron lo mismo y se colocaron debajo del escritorio- Nathaniel ponte los aretes ahora mismo

\- P-pero ni siquiera tengo perforaciones- Dijo el pelirrojo y al instante salieron un par de puntas filosas de los pendientes y el chico tragó saliva

\- Espera- Dijo Tikki- Hay algo que debo hacer primero, Alya sal a distraer a Flora- La morena hizo caso y salió del escondite y comenzó a oírse ruidos de batalla mientras Tikki se acercó a Nino- Necesito tu ayuda

\- ¿Mi ayuda?- Tikki asintió y giro al rededor de Niño como lo hizo con Alya y al dejar de girar Niño estaba convertido en Bubbler

\- Wow- Dijo este viéndose

\- Ahora Nathaniel ponte los pendientes- El pelirrojo asintió, cerró los ojos y se colocó los pendientes era obvio que su gritó se escucho por todo el colegio causando la distracción de Flora y Lady Wi-fi aprovechó la dirección para lanzarle una silla a la cara

\- ¡Vámonos vámonos!- Gritó Lady Wi-fi jalando a Juleka de un brazo y salió del salón seguida de Nathaniel (Quien seguía sobándose las orejas y soltando lágrimas), Sabrina y Bubbler- Ahora Tikki hazlo, transfórmalo

\- Bien lo haré- Tikki giro hasta quedar dentro de un pendiente y así se inició la transformación de Nathaniel, el traje comenzó a parecer sustituyendo la ropa del pelirrojo y al final apareció el antifaz así convirtiendo a Nathaniel en... En... En... ¿En?

\- ¿Lordbug?- Preguntó Bubbler- Espera si esos son los pendientes de Marinette eso quiere decir que Marinette es ¡Ladybug! Aunque ahora que lo pienso es lógico eso explicaría muchas cosas

\- Si ya lo se- Dijo Lady Wi-fi para que todos corrieran a la planta baja, mientras tanto ahí abajo Rose estaba en el suelo había tropezado con unas raíces que Flora hizo crecer y en ese momento Fauna se la acerco

\- ¡No me hagas daño!- Pidió la pequeña chica

\- No te quiero a ti, yo quiero a alguien más- En ese momento un bastón golpeó en la cabeza a Fauna

\- ¿Sabes algo? Es malo atacar a los indefensos- Era Chat Noir, Adrien había aprovechado la confusión y se había transformado en el armario del conserje

\- ¡Largo gato tonto!- Gritó Fauna

\- Pero si la fiesta está por empezar-

\- Aghh ¡Lárgate!- Gritó otra vez la rubia y lanzó su bufando que cayó frente al héroe

\- ¿Piensas vencerme con una bufanda?- Preguntó Chat Noir pero un siseo le llamó la atención, la bufando comenzó a moverse y ya no era una bufanda ahora se había convertido en una gran anaconda que lo veía a la cara- Ohhh, con que ese es tu poder- Y la serpiente se lanzó a atacarlo el rubio comenzó a correr por los pasillos mientras la anaconda lo perseguía a toda velocidad- ¿Dónde estás Ladybug?-

\- ¡Vamos atrápalo!- Gritó Fauna y la serpiente le adelantó el paso a Chat Noir

\- Wow- Al intentar escapar dio vuelta pero la anaconda se puso frente a él

\- ¿Te han dicho que serías un hermoso bolso(Nota del autor: Le salió lo diva)- Chat comenzó a retroceder y ahí fue cuando un yo-yo se amarró al la serpiente y fue jalada hacia atrás- Oh por fin llegas mi lad...- Se quedó callado al ver al pelirrojo jalando el yo-yo con el traje de Ladybug

\- Ehh lo sé no es lo que esperabas pero es lo que hay- Explicó Lordbug riendo mientras Lady Wi-fi, Bubbler y Sabrina aparecían

\- Flora se llevó a Juleka- Dijo Sabrina

\- ¿¡Donde están!?- Gritó Fauna

\- ¿¡Los perdiste inutil!?- Le gritó Flora ambas estaban discutiendo en la planta baja

\- Bien es hora de atacar- Dijo Nathaniel- ¡Vamos!- Todos los chicos se lanzaron del barandal cayendo de pie, menos Sabrina que cayó de cara al suelo

\- hora de acabar con esta fiesta- Dijo Chat Noir sacando su bastón de nuevo, Lordbug empezó a girar su yo-yo, Lady Wi-fi alisto su celular, Bubbler se preparó para lanzar burbujas y Sabrina... Bueno ella tomó una ramita

* * *

Hasta acá con el capítulo de hoy, los veo lunes para siguiente actualización ya saben dejen reviews ya que el Lunes será la épica batalla bye bye


	3. Escape perfecto

**Aquí vengo con una nueva actualización donde por fin verán el súper poder de Fauna**

* * *

\- Vengan héroes de pacotilla- Dijo Flora viendo años chicos frente a ella

\- ¡Jóvenes titanes al ataque!- Gritó Chat Noir ganándose una mirada de todos- Lo siente siempre quise decir eso río un poco pero volvió a poner su cara seria- ¡A ellas!- Todos los jóvenes corrieron a atacar a Flora y Fauna que solo estaban quietas

\- Yo voy la rara sin poderes, el gato y la loca del celular- Dijo Fauna

\- Hecho- Flora le lanzó una corona a Lordbug que la logró esquivar mientras Fauna corrió hacia los otros estudiantes

\- Hola chicos- Dijo Fauna sonriendo mientras se colocaba sus gafas oscuras que dieron un brillo que cubrió a los alumnos atrapados- Ahora mis animales ¡Ataquen!- Gritó dejando ver que ella transformó a todos en animales que corrieron contra Sabrina, Lady Wi-fi y Chat Noir mientras que Flora hizo crecer varias plantas carnívoras del suelo que rodearon a Bubbler

\- Ahora tú Lordbug- Dijo Flora con desprecio y 2 flores salieron del suelo que empezaron a escupirle espinas que él empezó a esquivar con agilidad, Lady Wi-fi lanzaba varias pausas a Juleka y Mylene que eran un par de perros salvajes pero las esquivaban

\- Lo lamento mucho Iván- Se disculpó Sabrina antes de golpear al chico que se había convertido en un simio este salió volando a unos 3 metros- Vaya... Tengo buen brazo- En una parte de la escuela Bubbler había encerrado en burbujas a las plantas a su al rededor

\- ¡Cuidado Bubbler!- Grito Lady Wi-fi al ver cómo Kim (quien se volvió gorila) estaba a punto de golpearlo pero corrió y abrazo a Nino logrando teletransportarse a otro celular antes de que Kim los atacara y lograron aparecer en la oficina del director

\- ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto la morena cuando ambos estaban a salvo en la oficina

\- Yo... Ahora lo estoy- Contesto y la beso. Mientras tanto en la area de batalla Chat Noir peleaba contra Fauna quien traia una gran rama, por otro lado Lordbug giraba su yo-yo evitando que las espinas que Flora le lanzaba lo golpearan

\- ¡Ayudenme!- Grito Sabrina golpeando a Rose que se convirtio en oso, Lordbug salto lejos de las espinas y amarro a Rose con el yo-yo

\- ¿Estas...- Se interrumpio de manera abrupta

\- ¿Nathaniel?- Pregunto la chica de lentes y el pelirrojo cayo al piso con una espina clavada en la espalda- ¡Nathaniel! Despierta por favor Nathaniel- La chica comenzó a agitarlo

\- Hazlo ahora ¡Quitale el Miraculous!- Grito Hawk telepaticamente

\- Con gusto señor- Dijo Flofa antes de acercarse a Nathaniel y Sabrina amenazadoramente

\- ¡No!- Gritó Chat Noir dando un gran salto golpeando a Fauna en la cabeza y lanzó su bastón hacia Flora dándole un golpe en la nuca que la dejo en el suelo- ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó cuando llegó con los pelirrojos

\- Una espina, deben ser venenosas o algo...- Explicó Sabrina

\- Hay que irnos ya- Dijo el rubio en ese momento los animales los rodearon a los 3

\- Ataquen- Gritó Fauna pero justo en ese momento Bubbler llegó encerrando a los animales en burbujas- ¡Ustedes!

\- Espera- Dijo Flora viendo la situación, todos estaban quietos mirándose entre ellos y con un chasquido de dedos una flor salió del suelo atrapando a las 2 villanas y volvió a enterrarse en el suelo

\- ¿Escaparon?- Preguntó Sabrina

\- Eso creo- Dijo Lady Wi-fi- ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?

\- Aún lado- Dijo Chat mientras se acercaba a la entrada y veía las enredaderas- ¡Cataclismo!- Con su poder destruyo las enredaderas- ¡Vamos!- Todos salieron, Bubbler y Sabrina tenían a Nathaniel en los brazos

\- ¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Sabrina

\- Váyanse a sus hogares- Dijo Chat- Yo me encargo

\- ¿Bromeas verdad?- Preguntó Lady Wi-fi- Apenas y logramos sobrevivir a ellas, sí ellas no escapaban nos hubieras liquidado, perdóname pero me quedo aquí

\- Yo también me quedo- Dijo Bubbler

\- Y yo igual- Dijo Sabrina- Y estoy segura de que Nathaniel también se quedaría- Chat Noir suspiro y miro al pelirrojo ¿Qué haría sin su Lady? Es más ¿Por qué ella no estaba? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? Estaba muy preocupado por Ladybug

\- Bien, pero debemos ir a descansar además Nathaniel está herido debemos ir a verlo- El rubio los volteo a ver- Síganme- Comenzó a caminar muy serio no sólo por la situación de Ladybug si no que tambien debería ser niñero de 4 adolescentes que se creían héroes

\- Son Marinette y Chloé- Dojo Lady Wi-fi mientras caminaban- Las reconocí por la corona de flores y la bufanda- Genial otro problema más a su lista Marinette y Chloé tienen un akuma por su culpa

\- Los akumas deben estar ahí- Dijo Chat Noir, sin notarlo estaban detrás de la mansión Agreste

\- ¿Qué hacemos en la casa de Adrien?- Preguntó Bubbler

\- Pues...- Chat suspiro y en ese momento su transformación termino dejando ver quién era todos se quedaron callados viéndolo- Yo soy Chat Noir

\- ¡Pero si era tan obvio!- Gritó Lady Wi-fi- ¿Por qué nadie lo había notado?- Adrien río camino hasta una compuerta fuera de la reja de seguridad que parecía una tapa de alcantarillado y al abrirla había unas escaleras

\- Bajen por aquí- Dijo para comenzar a bajar luego bajó Lady Wi-fi

\- ¿Cómo bajaremos con Nathaniel aquí?- Preguntó Sabrina viendo la escalera

\- Pues veamos intentemos moverlo así- Ambos comenzaron a moverse para intentar bajar al pelirrojo

\- ¿¡Todo bien chicos!?- Gritó Adrien y como respuesta Nathaniel cayó frente a el

\- Ups- Dijeron Bubbler y Sabrina al mismo tiempo

\- Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé- Se dijo el rubio antes de suspirar

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy pues ya saben qué hacer dejen sus comentarios y les diré algo el próximo capítulo se llamara "Los 5 extraordinarios" ¿Suena bien verdad? Pues los dejo bye**


	4. Los 5 extraordinarios

Los 5 chicos llegaron al cuarto de Adrien con cautela, claro que Nathaniel cayó al piso unas 7 veces pero al final llegaron y depositaron al pelirrojo en la cama con cuidado y Sabrina le quitó la espina de la espalda

\- ¿Estará bien?- Preguntó Bubbler y la transformación de Nathaniel acabó cuando Tikki salió de los pendientes, estaba muy cansada y en cuanto cayó en la cama comenzó a vomitar un líquido verde oscuro sobre el suelo

\- Oh Tikki ¿Estas bien?- Preguntó Alya

\- No lo creo- Dijo Tikki sentándose en la cama- Absorbí mayor parte del veneno pero una buena cantidad está en Nathaniel... Pero el despertara pronto, yo sólo necesito unas galletas

\- Iré a la cocina- Dijo Adrien y salió del cuarto, mientras caminaba por su mansión se puso a pensar en que Marinette y Chloé estaban así por su culpa, si no le hubiera dicho esas cosas a Chloé de seguro ella se habría salvado del akuma y si él hubiera corrido tras Marinentte ella también se habría salvado- Todo es mi culpa...- Susurro y en cuanto llegó a la cocina tomo un paquete de galletas para Tikki y un palto con queso para Plagg, pero esas 2 chicas no salían de su mente se sentía tan culpable por ellas el sentimiento le dolía en el pecho y ahí se puso a pensar en lo que sentía por cada una de ellas. En primer lugar estaba Chloé ella era su mejor amiga desde que eran niños pero algo pasó en la rubia y cambio drásticamente volviéndose egocéntrica, clasista, malhumorada y presumida pero aun así la quería, aún recuerda que ella era su única compañera de juegos en la niñez. Y luego Marinette su linda compañera de clases aunque el corazón del rubio pertenecía a Ladybug no podía evitar sentir atracción hacia ella desde ese día que practicaron para aquel torneo de videojuegos, aún guardaba el amuleto de la suerte que ella le dio y vaya suerte que tenía ahora, en cuento llegó al cuento le dio las galletas a Tikki y el queso a Plagg se sentó en la silla de su escritorio

\- Alya...- Hablo Nino y hasta ahí fue cuando Adrien notó que ellos 2 ya estaban en su forma normal- No llores- Y también vio a la morena llorar

\- Es que ver a Marinette así, llena de odio es horrible- Dijo Alya entre sollozos

\- Igual que Chloé- Dijo Sabrina

\- Ay Por favor Sabrina, Chloé se merece eso y mucho más- Dijo la morena

\- ¡No hables así de ella!- De repente gritó la pelirroja- Tu no la conoces tanto como yo, ella ha sufrido mucho, desde que su madre la abandonó ha estado sola, solo le quedo yo y nadie más-

\- Ya dejen de pelear- Una voz muy suave les llamó la atención era Nathaniel, por fin había despertado y ahora se tallaba los ojos

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Preguntó el rubio caminado hasta su cama

\- Mejor, pero la espalda me duele un poco- Contestó el pelirrojo

\- Bien, Nathaniel ya está mejor- Dijo Nino- Ahora siguiente parte del plan ¿Cómo llamaremos al equipo?-

\- ¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Sabrina

\- Supongo que ahora somos un equipo de héroes ya saben, como los Vegadores, los Guardianes es de la Galaxia, la Liga de la Justicia, los Paw Patrol, todos tienen un nombre que los identifica- Explicó el de lentes

\- Los Paw Patrol son de una caricatura infantil- Dijo Alya

\- Pero son geniales- Le dijo Nino de vuelta

\- Hmmm- Sabrina comenzó a pensar- ¿Los súper chicos?

\- Yo pensaba en algo como... El escuadrón suicida- Dijo el moreno de lentes

\- ¿El escuadrón suicida? ¿Y qué quieres que yo sea Harley Quinn?- Preguntó Alya

\- Yo quería ser Harley Quinn- Dijo Sabrina

\- No, yo quería ser Harley Quinn- Dijo Nathaniel

\- ¡Nadie va a ser Harley Quinn, porque no nos llamaremos el escuadrón suicida!- Gritó Adrien- Es más, no seremos un equipo ustedes se quedaran aquí a salvo

\- Eso sí que no viejo- Dijo Nino- Nosotros te ayudamos en la escuela, y te ayudaremos en lo que sea- Los otros 4 asintieron incluidos los kwamis lo hicieron

\- Bien- Adrien suspiro- Y además yo estaba pensando en algo más o menos como... Los 5 extraordinarios- Todos sonrieron- Plagg ¿Estás listo?-

\- Solo un bocado más- Dijo Palgg

\- ¡Palgg, transformación!- Pero como siempre Adrien no lo dejo y al instante se convirtió en Chat Noir, Nathaniel lo vio un momento y luego vio a Tikki

\- ¡Tikki, transformación!- Gritó el pelirrojo y volvió a convertirse en Lordbug, de igual modo Alya usó su celular para convertirse en Lady Wi-fi y Nino usó sus burbujas para ser Bubbler la única normal era Sabrina

\- ¿Y yo que?- Preguntó la pelirroja

\- Hmmm ¿Sabes esgrima?- La de lentes asintió y Chat corrió a su armario de donde saco la espada y se la dio a Sabrina- Desde ahora era ¡La esgrimista! Ahora ¡5 extraordinarios a la carga!

En la Torre Effiel:

\- ¡Yo seré su reina!- Gritó Fauna y recibió un codazo de la peliazul- Está bien ¡Seremos sus reinas! Ahora ríndanse o aténganse a las consecuencias- Todos los que estaban ahí reunidos comenzaron a correr

\- Bien, hora de la acción- Del suelo varias plantas salían para atrapar a la gente que posteriormente eran convertidas en animales por Fauna- A este paso seremos reinas de un zoológico

\- Mejor dicho de la selva si tú sigues haciendo crecer esas plantas- Le repuso Fauna

\- ¿Quieres callarte?-

\- Oblígame-

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso?- Preguntó Chat Noir mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro- Creo que es hora de darles su merecido- Dijo saltando y quedando frente a ellas causando la risa de ambas

\- ¿Crees que puedes ganarnos?- Preguntó Flora

\- Así es niño, nosotras somos 2 y tú solo 1- Dijo Fauna

\- 2- Del cielo descendieron varias burbujas y una exploto de donde Bubbler cayó al suelo

\- ¿¡Bubbler!?- Gritó Flora

\- 3- Bubbler sacó su celular de donde salió Lady Wi-fi

\- ¡Lady Wi-fi!- Gritó Fauna

\- 4- Lordbug aterrizó al piso con su yo-yo

\- ¡Lo-Lordbug!- Gritaron ambas

\- 5- Sabrina llego corriendo con la espada y al ver que ninguna de las villanas decía nada suspiro- Soy la esgrimista

\- Y ahora ríndanse(Nota del autor: ¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que diría "Y conmigo somos 10"?)- Dijo Chat con su bastón en mano

\- No lo creo- Dijo Flora y chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato salieron tallos y raíces del suelo

\- ¡Apéguense al plan!- Gritó el rubio y los otros 4 fueron a pelar contra Fauna y Chat le dio un leve golpe a Flora

\- Hora de jugar- Dijo Chat y comenzó a correr y Flora lo siguió pero Chat era más rápido y se escondió entre la selva que creo Flora

\- Ven gatito- Dijo y de un árbol salió Adrien sin su transformación- ¡Tú!- Dijo Flora con rencor

\- Marinette- Al oír su nombre Flora se detuvo algo confundida-

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Preguntó la peliazul

\- Marinette... Por favor soy yo Adrien- Dijo el rubio caminando hacia Flora aprovechando que los demás estaban distrayendo a Fauna

\- ¿Adrien?- Preguntó la peliazul algo dentro de ella comenzó a pelear contra el akuma

\- Vamos recuérdalo- Dijo Adrien caminando más cerca- Tu compañero de clases, tu cuarto está lleno de fotos mías... Por favor Marinette recuérdame no dejes que la maldad te consuma

\- Adrien...- Empezó a negar- ¡No! Tú me causaste esto tu...- Dentro de la chica ocurría una pelea entre el bien y el mal. A varios metros de ahí Fauna estaba ganándoles a los chicos por sus esclavos animales

\- Jajaja- Comenzó a reír mientras un oso derribó a Lady Wi-fi y rubia en su rostro

\- ¡Ayuda!- Gritó asustada y parece que Flora reaccionó

-... ¿Alya?- La corona de flores comenzó a temblar un poco

\- Eso es- Susurro el rubio- Es Alya, tu mejor amiga Marinette por favor sé que estás ahí dentro- A cada palabra se le iba a cercando más a la chica- Por favor Marinette sal- Y la beso de pronto escucho un ruido y la corona de flores cayó rota al suelo y el akuma salió

* * *

 **Hasta ahí los dejo con esta aventura, el viernes publicare el ante penúltimo capítulo ¿Qué pasará ahora que Marinette se liberó del akuma**


	5. Aviso!

Bueno, ahora se estarán preguntando "¿Porque no actualizo ayer?" Verán el capítulo está casi listo, si casi el asusto es que yo hago todo a través de mi tablet y justamente ayer mientras escribía se agotó la batería y entonces lo que no tenía guardo se borro y la deje cargando. Pasó el tiempo y se me ocurrió algo

Si ya solo faltan 3 capítulos del fic ¿Porque no subir el resto de los capítulos la siguiente semana? Sé que sonara cruel pero la verdad fue una buena idea el hecho de que este Lunes que viene publiqué el antepenúltimo capítulo y así el viernes leerán el final y también otra cosilla, este fic tendrá una continuación. Ya es todo lo que diré solo que la publicare una vez que "Mil y una noches Chat Noir" sea terminada, no vean feo que ese fic empezará el Lunes oficialmente y eso es todo, me despido por ahora bye


	6. La última pelea

\- ¿Qué paso?- Preguntó Marinette sentada en el piso

\- Marinette- Adrien se arrodilló frente a ella

\- ¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué pasó aquí?- La peliazul estaba confundida pero pequeños flashbacks venían a su cabeza ella llorando fuera de la escuela, la discusión con Chloé, el akuma y la voz Hawk, ella atacando a sus amigos, el beso que Adrien le dio... ¡El beso que Adrien que le dio!- ¿¡M-me besaste!?- Gritó bastante sonrojada- ¡Me besaste!

\- El akuma se liberó- Dijo Adrien tendiéndole la mano a la chica

\- ¿El akuma?- Preguntó Marinette y vio a la mariposa maligna volando en círculos como loca

\- Ahora vámonos Nathaniel se encargará- Adrien comenzó a correr jalando a Marinette- El tomo tus pendientes para ser Lordbug

\- Entiendo... Espera ¿Cómo sabías lo de los pendientes?- Preguntó la ojiazul

\- Porque sé que tú eres Ladybug, mi Ladybug- El rubio se detuvo de golpe

\- Adrien...-

\- Shhh, no hay tiempo de hablar debes esconderte yo me transformare- Siguió corriendo y la dejo en un callejón- Volveré por ti- Y se fue

\- Pues si sabe que soy Ladybug- Dijo una vez que el otro se fue- Sabrá que no me quedaré aquí de brazos cruzados- Y corrió una vez que Adrien estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Mientras tanto Fauna mandaba a sus animales a atacar a los héroes

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?- Preguntó Bubbler y Fauna chasqueo los dedos de repente Fuertes pisadas se oían

\- Tenias que hablar- Dijo Lady Wi-fi, por una de las calles 3 elefantes iban corriendo hacia ellos

\- ¡Yo los detengo!- Gritó Bubbler y corrió hacia donde se acercaban los elefantes y comenzó a lanzar burbujas que se formaron una pared entre los 2 edificios de la calle- ¡Vayan por Fauna!- Los otros 3 corrieron detrás de Fauna que se acercaba a uno de los puentes sobre el agua

\- Osos y rinocerontes defiendan a su reina- Gritó y varios de esos animales se acercaron a ellos

\- Lady Wi-fi ve tras Fauna, Esgrimista y yo los detendremos- Dijo Lordbug y tanto él como Sabrina comenzaron a golpear a los osos y rinocerontes mientras la morena los evadía y seguía detrás de la rubia por más pausas que le lanzaba esta los esquivaba a gran velocidad

\- Adelante matadora- Dijo con acento español y salto para dejar ver a un toro que corría directo a Lady Wi-fi que en un intento de esquivarlo perdió su celular que luego fue aplastado por el toro y así siguió esquivando las cornadas del animal

\- Su reina se despide- Dijo antes de saltar del puente y cayó sobre un par de tiburones que detuvieron su caída y justo ahí Adrien llegó viendo a la rubia- Se que tú eres el principal objetivo pero creo que tendré que cambiar de planes, librar al mundo de humanos y que los animales paseen libremente

\- Oh no lo creo Plagg- Dijo pero Marinette llegó a su lado

\- Yo me hago cargo- Dijo la chica subiéndose al barandal del puente dispuesta a saltar

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó el rubio

\- Ser la heroina-

\- No te dejaré saltar-

\- Adrien, debo hacerlo los demás no pueden-

\- P-pero-

\- Depende de nosotros- La peliazul le tomó la mano

\- No te dejaré saltar-

\- Adrien por favor-

\- Por ultima vez no te dejaré hacer algo riesgoso Marinette- Adrien la tomo de la mano antes de que la chica saltara del puente

\- Fauna esta escapando y yo soy la única que sabe nadar- Marinette intentó zafarse del agarre del rubio

\- No te dejaré hacerlo... Mi Lady-

\- Gato tonto- La peliazul lo beso en los labios y al ver su ligera distracción salto del Puente para caer al agua

\- ¡MARINETTE!- Gritó Adrien al verla caer al agua- ¡Alya!- Gritó buscando a la morena que seguía batallando contra el toro y la chica tenía las de perder- ¿Nino?- El por otro lado seguía intentando retener a los elefantes con las paredes de burbujas- ¿Sabrina? ¿Nathaniel?- Ambos pelirrojos apenas podían combatir contra los osos y rinocerontes

\- Parece que estamos solos- Dijo Plagg saliendo de la camisa del rubio

\- Tienes razón ¡Plagg transfo...- Demasiado tarde para una transformación una rana había atrapado al Kwami- ¡Plagg! ¿Ahora qué hago?- Adrien miro a todos sus amigos peleando a duras penas con los animales, las burbujas no podían retener a los elefantes, el toro estaba cada vez más cerca de golpear a Alya, Sabrina había perdido la espada y la transformación de Nathaniel estaba por acabarse y lo peor es que Marinette seguía bajo el agua... Todo estaba perdido o eso creía cuando volvió a ver a Fauna huir sobre sus 2 tiburones mientras que por abajo Marinette nadaba intentando alcanzarla

\- El reino Fauna... Si es buen nombre- Dijo despreocupada pero alguien la derribo, era Marinette

\- Sorpresa- Dijo mientras le arrebataba la bufanda

\- Tiburones, ataquen- Pero no hicieron caso solo siguieron nadando lejos de ella

\- Parece que alguien se quedó sin poderes- Marinette se burlo

\- ¡Búrlate de esto!- La rubia la hundió y ahí comenzaron a golpearla, ambas iniciaron una batalla bajo el agua, golpes y golpes intercaladas con salidas a la superficie pero en un movimiento Fauna le arrebató la bufanda a Marinette y la comenzó a asfixiar con la prenda, en la superficie los animales actuaban naturalmente ahora que Fauna no traía su bufanda los animales dejaron de estar bajo su control

\- Marinette...- Adrien susurro y tomo a la rana que se había tragado a Palgg- ¡Escúpelo!- Comenzó a presionar al animal con fuerza hasta que escupió al Kwami

\- Huelo peor que tus zapatos- Dijo cubierto de baba

\- No hay tiempo de quejarse- Adrien dijo- ¡Plagg transformación!- Mientras tanto regresando al agua Marinette estaba a punto de la inconsciencia por la asfixia, Fauna no estaba del todo bien pronto sus pulmones necesitarían aire pero logró su cometido y la peliazul dejo de batallar, Marinette cerró los ojos y comenzó a irse al fondo de cemento

\- ¡CATACLISMO!- El grito se escucho incluso bajo el agua y Chat Noir entro al agua y destruyo la bufanda y el akuma salió volando a la superficie, el rubio tomo a Marinette y de un potente salto llegó al pavimento donde sus amigos lo estaban esperando- ¡Nath purifica el akuma!

\- ¡Yo te libero del mal!- Dijo y el akuma volvió a su color original- Bien ahora ¿Cómo era?... Ah si ¡Miraculous Lordbug- Lanzó el yo-yo al aire y todo volvió a la normalidad, las plantas desaparecieron, los animales volvían a ser humanos, los edificios destrozados regresaban a la normalidad y Fauna que estaba tomando aire volvió a ser Chloé

\- ¿Qué hago aquí?- Se hundió y salió asustad- ¡No se nadar!- Una burbuja la atrapó y la llevaron a la calle con los demás y la burbuja exploto dejándola caer

\- ¡Chloé!- Sabrina la abrazo y por más extraño que parezca la rubia se dejó abrazar pero toda la tranquilidad se fue cuando Chat Noir dejó a Marinette en el suelo

\- No...- El rubio comenzó a darle respiración boca a boca y presionando un poco su pecho- Por favor Marinette- Siguió haciendo lo mismo pero la ojiazul simplemente no reaccionaba pasaron unos minutos y Adrien se detuvo- Por favor no te vayas- Alya abrazo a Nino para ocultar su llanto, Nino también soltó unas lágrimas, Nathaniel miró hacia abajo y Sabrina veía todo triste e incluso Chloé veía con tristeza la escena, algunas personas se acercaban a ver a los héroes alrededor de Marinette

\- No podemos hacer nada...- Dijo Nino y el llanto del rubio aumento abrazando el cuerpo de la chica

* * *

 **Chan Chan chaaaan~ hasta aquí los dejo con el capítulo de hoy, no se olviden de que el Miércoles será el final del fanfic pero aquí hay algo y es que escribí 3 finales para el fanfic y ustedes eligieran el que quieran, tenemos obviamente**

 **La opción 1**

 **La opción 2**

 **La opción 3**

 **Al final, la opción que tenga más votos para el miércoles será publicada y los otros quedarán como finales alternativos que serán publicados más adelante, y por último el viernes será el epílogo igualmente dependiendo del final, eso es todo, no se olviden de votar por su opción favorita**


	7. Final

**Buena, se hicieron los conteos aquí y en Wattpad y la opción ganadora fue... ¡La 2! Deben pensar que no tome en cuenta aquellos comentarios que decían "Elijo en la que Marinette no muera" y cosas por el estilo porque no decían nada y cuando publiqué los finales alternativos lo verán**

* * *

Alya, Nino, Nathaniel, Sabrina y Chloé veían como Chat Noir lloraba abrazando el cuerpo de su damisela, de su princesa, el único amor de su vida, Alya aún soltaba lágrimas en el hombro de Nino, Nathanël igual lloraba, las únicas que no lo hacían eran Chloé y Sabrina sin embargo veían todo con una tristeza enorme

\- Por favor Marinette... No te vayas quédate conmigo por favor- Susurro abrazando con más fuerza a la chica pero de repente Chloé notó algo y es que la peliazul movía una mano

\- Sigue resucitandola, funciona- El rubio con una gran ilusión tomo a la chica y la volvió a acostar en el suelo y siguió dándole respiración boca a boca y de repente Marientte escupió el agua y comenzó a toser mientras se sentaba en el suelo

-¡Marinette!- Gritó Alya corriendo a abrazar a la peliazul

\- ¿Alya?- Preguntó un tanto confundida

\- Por un momento creí que... Creí que morirías- Las lágrimas de la morena no dejaban de salir

-Tranquila, ya estoy bien Alya- Marinette la separó un poco y le sonrió

\- Hey Chat- Susurro Nathaniel- Creo que es mejor irnos antes de que se acaben nuestras transformaciones- El rubio asintió y cargo a la chica

\- ahora de irnos mi Lady- Chat comenzó a correr y Lordbug se fue igual, al poco rato Alya y Nino se fueron a seguirlos pero antes de que Sabrina se fuera Chloé la detuvo

\- ¿Sucede algo Chloé?- Preguntó la pelirroja

\- Yo...- La rubia suspiro-

\- ¿Es por tu cabello?- Sabrina volvió a preguntar

\- No Sabrina no es por eso- Por primera vez la rubia no se quejaba por su cabello- Yo, no sé qué pasó de un momento a otro yo me olvide de todo y solo sentía enojo y tristeza... Perdón Sabrina

\- ¿Qué? ¿Q-que dijiste?- La pelirroja preguntó sorprendida

\- Quiero pedirte perdón por todo- Dijo Chloé mirando el suelo- Por tratarte tan mal todos estos años, el enojo que sentía porque mi madre me abandono lo soltaba contigo ahora entiendo porque todos me odian, soy un asco de persona- Sabrina no sabia como reaccionar luego recordó, Ladybug siempre purifica de la maldad al portador del akuma ¿Será que eso ayudará a Chloé?- Entenderé si ya no quieres seguir siendo mi amiga

\- No Chloé- Sabrina dijo esperando a que la otra no llorara- Soy tu mejor amiga, sé que a veces eras algo... Mandona, pero te quiero Chloé y sé que si puedes perdón a toda la escuela ellos también te aceptaran

\- ¡Gracias Sabrina!- Chloé la abrazo con fuerza

\- Ahora debemos irnos con los demás- Ambas comenzaron a correr directo a la mansión Agreste donde la pelirroja sabia se encontrarían todos, cuando entraron Sabrina no le explicaba nada a Chloé hasta que llegaron al cuerpo de Adrien y fue Jairo el momento cuando la transformación de Chat acabo

\- ¿¡A-Adrien es Chat Noir!?- Gritó sorprendida- Bueno aunque ahora que lo pienso es muy obvio... Era suficiente con ponerle unas orejas y despeinarlo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Chloé?- Preguntó Alya

\- Yo me quería disculpar- Dijo Chloé y todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos- Adrien, quiero disculparme por mi actitud de acosadora contigo, sé que arruine nuestra amistad sé que yo fui la causante de que nos distanciaríamos y solo quiere que volvamos a ser amigos-

\- Chloé yo- Adrien comenzó a decir

\- Espera- "Algunas cosas nunca cambian" pensó el rubio- Alya- Ahora miro a la morena- Yo sé que no he sido la mejor contigo, te acuse de querer robarme, me burlaba de ti a tus espaldas pero hay algo que yo... Admiraba de ti, tú Blog es simplemente magnifico eres ja gran reportera Alya

\- Wow, gracias supongo-

\- Nino... La verdad tú me agradas y eres genial la película que grabaste en la escuela está genial, la tengo en mi lista de favoritos en YouTube- Chloé suspiro

\- Eso es mucho de tu parte la verdad- Dijo Nino

\- Nathaniel, eres un gran artista, sé que algún día publicaras un cómic o incluso dibujar un show animado, eres la persona más talentosa que conozco- Nathaniel solo se limitó a sonreír y sonrojarse- Pero a quien más le debo disculpas es a Marinette- La peliazul que hasta entonces estaba acostada en la cama se levanto- Marinette yo he sido de lo peor contigo, he sido una perra, te he insultado, me he burlado de ti, hablo mal de ti a tus espaldas, hago chistes sobre tu ropa, he robado tus diseños y también...

\- Chloé si quieres pedir perdón te recomiendo dejar de decir las cosas malas que dijiste- Interrumpió Marinette

\- Oh si claro, pues si yo hice todo eso es... Porque sentía celos, estaba celosa porque tú sí lograbas tener una conversación con Adrien, de 5 segundos pero las tenias que era más de lo que yo hablaba con el, además toda la ropa que diseñas además tus padres cocinan delicioso los mejores pasteles que he probado vienen de la pastelería de ellos, Marinette quiero que me perdones por toda y cada una de las cosas que te he hecho, estoy muy arrepentida de todo-

-...- Marinette no sabia que decir, era como si toda pizca de maldad se hubiera ido del cuerpo de la rubia- Chloé... Te perdono porque en tus ojos se ve el arrepentimiento, y espero que todos los demás lo hagan igual

\- Obvio que yo sí, extraño mucho a mi mejor amiga- Dijo Adrien poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia

\- Si eres fan de Ladybug, por mí está bien- Alya sonrió

\- Si eres la amiga de Adrien, serás amiga mía también- Dijo Nino

\- ¡Te dije que te perdonarían Chloé!- Sabrina abrazo a la rubia

\- Sabrina... No tanto contacto físico- La pelirroja al instante se separó

\- Supongo que unas cosas no cambian- Dijo Sabrina

\- Que hermoso final- Exclamó Tikki flotando frente a los 7

\- Demasiado cursi a mi parecer- Dijo Palgg y una almohada lo golpeó

\- ¿¡Qué son esas cosas!?- Gritó Chloé

\- Son los kwamis de Marinette y Adrien- Explicó Sabrina- Con eso se convierten en Ladybug y Chat Noir-

\- Bien ahora que las cosas están claras- Dijo Tikki- Plagg y yo debemos irnos

\- ¿Irse?- Preguntó Adrien

\- Será por poco tiempo- Dijo Plagg- Iremos a una misión

\- Tikki...- Dijo Marinette-

\- Volveremos pronto Marinette lo prometo- Explicó la Kwami-

\- Si, basta de despedidas antes de llores Tikkia Dijo Plagg- Volveremos en 2 semanas- Los 2 kwamis se fueron volando por la ventana mientras los chicos se despidan

\- Será difícil estar sin ellos 2 semanas- Dijo Marinette

\- Lo lograremos- Dijo Adrien tomando la mano de la chica

2 SEMANAS DESPUÉS:

\- ¿Crees que tu padre consiga los boletos?- Preguntó Marinette comiendo de su helado

\- Si, los tiene desde la preventa- Contestó Chloé, los 7 chicos estaban en la habitación de la rubia platicando y comiendo helado, la paz en París era increíble, ni un solo akuma en 2 semanas nuevo récord, todo era normal Adrien y Marinette comenzaron a salir, Nino y Alya habían vuelto oficial su noviazgo, incluso se rumoreaba de que Nathaniel y Sabrina estaban saliendo pero de ahí en fuera los 7 eran amigos, salían al cine o al zoológico la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela ya habían perdonado a Chloé quien ya no era tan egocéntrica como antes

\- Por cierto, Mylene hará el baile de invierno será en un mes- Dijo Alya- Hay que comprar vestidos- Todo era paz hasta que algo rompió la ventana de Chloé era un gran portafolio

\- Oh vamos ¡Ye pedí disculpas señor Hamilton!- Gritó la rubia pero 2 figuritas entraron por la ventana-

\- ¡Tikki!-

\- ¡Plagg!- Tanto Marintte como Adrien gritaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron con sus kwamis

\- No hay tiempo de lloriqueos- Dijo Plagg

\- Vimos un akuma cuando veníamos hacia acá- Dijo Palgg y abrió el portafolios dejando ver que dentro había una Corona, un brazalete y un collar- Chloé, Nathaniel, Sabrina elijan uno

\- ¡La Corona es mía!- La rubia gritó y tomo la corona

\- El brazalete es lindo- Dijo Sabrina y tomo el brazalete y al final Nathaniel tomó el collar

\- Felicidades chicos- Dijo Tikki- Ustedes obtuvieron los últimos Miraculous en el planeta- Todos miraron Tikki- Su bondad, arrepentimiento y amor los hizo portadores de los Miraculous

\- Qieen Bee, Lil Fish y Fire Fox- Dojo Plagg- ¿Qué esperan salven París?- Todos sonrieron y se transformaron para salir a salvar la ciudad

FIN


End file.
